


Danny Get's In The Last Word

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, carugment, proper procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally found a way to win a carugment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Get's In The Last Word

**Author's Note:**

> For the ladies of the 1-million words comm who are sick and tired of Old Man Winter.

“We should wait for backup,” Danny said knowing he was wasting his breath when Steve got into his ‘gung-ho’ mood.

“We don’t need back up, Danno,” Steve muttered and started to open his door pausing when he felt Danny’s hand on his thigh.

“I think it would be a good idea, babe.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do.”

“And, why is that?”

“One, it is proper procedure and two, I’ve got plans for you tonight that have nothing to do with dealing with you being sidelined because you went off half-cocked and loaded for bear.”

“Half-cocked and loaded for bear?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Danny said with a glare. He wasn’t going to admit he borrowed the phrase from the new police recruit from West Virginia.

“Yes, but this is the perfect opportunity to close the case so we can go home early,” Steve argued. His cock was suddenly interested in Danny's plans for their evening.

“I didn’t want to do this, but I’m forced to make an executive decision,” Danny said trying to sound resigned instead gleeful.

“What makes you think you can do that?”

“What I have my hand on,” Danny replied and gave Steve’s half hard cock a gentle squeeze.

Steve softly gulped. While they had been arguing he hadn’t felt Danny slide his hand from his thigh to his crotch. “Okay, we wait for back up.”

“I thought you would see it my way,” Danny remarked with a tiny smirk. He reached for the radio and called in a request for back up all the while keeping his other hand on Steve’s crotch.


End file.
